Knowing better
by Sustain
Summary: Set in a future G1 Era, Soundwave has a bit of humor to use on Skywarp. Skywarp intends on getting even


Knowing Better

The room was slightly dim, and near the back an angular robot sat. It's back toward the entrance it sat motionless like a statue. Its indigo color distinguishing it from the background, only to betray its non-futuristic appearance in what light there was. Seemingly lost in thought the robot spun in his chair, and rested his for arms on the desk. His thoughts wondered as he sat to who things had been and how he had attained his position at that particular desk. His race of beings though mechanical, were sentient, filled with wants desires and feelings. Once millions of years ago there had been many of them their home planet of Cybertron has gone through many changes and more years of war then there had been of peace, leaving the number of his species at just over fifty thousand.

The office itself was decorated in dark greens and blues, which gave it an extreme calming effect. There were two large chairs that were comfortable and one odd chair with a hole cut in the seat. On the desk sat one halo-projector and a computer. Small intricate carvings in the desk portrayed the owner's family, two robotic condors, to Robots, and a jaguar. The carvings cut in the to metal itself with such a detail and color the forms seemed to want to leap right off.

Out of the silence the door chime rang. "Enter." His voice came out in a melodic harmony, as he has turned away from the door.

"Why is it always so dark in here?" The incomer commented.

"Computer lights 100."

"Thank you, so what's on today's schedule?" The new comer sat down in one of the large chairs. His alternate mode was that of an earth jet, his wings resting just above the arms of the chair, his body a blue with black and silver highlights. The seekers characteristically black head and red optics shown delight, but changed slightly when there was not an immediate answer. "Soundwave, you in there?" The seeker knew the mech he was talking to was a telepath an extremely gifted on at that. He sat silently for a movement.

Finally the silent mech answered. "Thundercracker, tell me about your doubts."

The seeker's face turned to a quizzical expression. "Well, sometimes I don't think that the Autobots trust us."

"No." Thundercracker was suddenly cut off. "The old ones."

"Those ones." He thought for an instant then thought 'who told?' but he knew better, most likely the telepath and known the entire time. "I just thought that there were better ways to find energy than killing off innocent earthlings." He paused another moment to think it through. "I know it was war, but it wasn't our planet. The flesh creatures had nothing to do with it."

Soundwave felt the anger start to well up in the blue jet and decided that would be enough. "Is there anything else you want to say on this?"

"Well kinda," Thundercracker wanted to word his question as best as possible. Soundwave was known quite well for the short answer and no explanation. "If you knew I mean all that time, why didn't you tell Megatron?"

"Simple. You did not act upon your doubts. You are a good warrior, would it have impended your assignment, things would have been different."

"It figures." There was a long silence as Thundercracker wondered what would have happened.

"I would have warned you first." Soundwave could feel the questions there was no need to read in to it.

"Really? I know you and Megatron are friends and all. I thought for sure you'ld have gone straight to him." The seeker really had not expected an answer.

"Yes, he and I have been friends, but I have always been deticated to the cause. I did not approve of all his methods, and I did tell him that. His point at the time was the humans were insignificant."

"And he didn't blast you for it?" Thundercracker sat forward in his seat.

"As you said we were friends. He always took my advice, and heeded my warnings, then chose what to do."

"You sound like an old married couple." Thundercracker laughed a little to himself.

Soundwave was silent as he ran through his files on earth terms. Suddenly his visor narrowed and brightened. "You mean like you and Skywarp?"

Thundercracker was at a loss for words, he and Skywarp were not bonded, but certainly bickered like children a lot. "So, your infamous sense of humor really exists. Screamer said to watch out for it." He say back again laughing quietly. "Alright then what is on the schedule?"

" I have left today clear. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"You know every mission that we went out on that you commanded was a success, we could have done a lot more had you been leader." He thought maybe he shouldn't have said it but dismissed it quickly.

"I never wished to lead. It is not part of my nature. I leaned to lead."

"Still." Another pause went by. "I guess it's irrelevant. I don't understand though why he would choose you then."

"I asked that. His answer was I was built for it. I could not argue." Soundwave sat silently, the seeker had touched exactly on what he was thinking when Thundercracker had entered. "It is not as bad as you might think. I mediate, keeping balance."

"Yeah I know. Megatron doesn't get mad when you choose against him?"

"It has been forty years, he treats it as a job. We do not discuss them on off time. I believe he realized it is what is best for Cybertron."

"Anything else?" Thundercracker felt better he finally knew that things had changed for the better.

"No, that is all." Soundwave's visor brightened.

"Cool!" He stood from the chair and headed to the door. "You could use some home time too." Soundwave only nodded as Thundercracker disappeared through the door.

He would go home, but first he wanted to pay someone a visit. He got up from his desk, looking around. "Lights 75." The lights dimmed and he left the office. He quietly walked threw the hall the other mechs nodding to him in acknowledgement. As he entered the main lobby Skywarp nearly ran right in to him.

"Its true then? TC got the day off?" It was all Soundwave could do to move out of the rapidly moving seeker. "He isn't going to have to like do double later is he?"

"No,"

"WHOO HOO!" Skywarp announced then in a bright purple flash he was gone.

Soundwave smiled inwardly glad that some things don't change.

The black and purple jet flashed again this time appearing next to Thundercracker's desk. The blue seeker however was looking threw the drawer and had not seen his friend appear.

"Hey TC you ready to go?" Skywarp leaned over to watch Thundercracker jump at his voice, which he did.

"SLAG, Skywarp! How many times do I gotta tell you not to teleport in here?" Thundercracker was still looking in the drawer. "I can't find my credcard. Do you see it?"

Skywarp looked around, finding nothing. "No, you drop it again?"

Thundercracker looked up. "Lets go to Soundwave's office, that's the last place I was." The two similar jets walked corner through a large hall to the large office. Thundercracker opened the door to the again dim office then proceeded to approach the chair where he had sat. Sure enough the card was there.

"TC, lets do it." Skywarp walked behind the desk. Lets pull on ole Soundwave."

The blue just let out an unnecessary sigh. "No no, come one lets get out of here."

"Come on. I never did get back at him for painting me pink that time."

Thundercracker chuckled at the memory, it has been the first time he had seen or heard anything of Soundwave's humor. "No, you brought that one yourself. Lets go."

Skywarp sat in the chair where Soundwave had been; the halo-projector came to life instantly. A miniature Soundwave stood on the desk and looked up at Skywarp.

"Skywarp, do not think you can play your little tricks in my office." The little mech turned around, " Thundercracker I trust you found your card." Thundercracker nodded as if to answer the recording. "Now, this office will lock in thirty seconds." It said then proceeded to start a count down.

The two seekers looked a one another puzzled, then both moved to the door. Upon Skywarp reaching the door a second halo projection stated. " Thank you for falling for it." Then cut off. The seekers shrugged as the count down finished and nothing happened.

"I should listen to Screamer more often." Thundercracker said.

"Why is that?"

"He told me about Soundwave's odd humor." The two jets left the office and about half way down the hall Thundercracker told Skywarp about the married couple comment.


End file.
